imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:PuTRiangle/IMO houses!!! ^ ^
Hey everyone it's Abby! In my personal oppinion I think we should all have a little room to ourselves in the innkeepers building behind her. like we go through the doorway and were automatically in our own little room that we can design with furnature and stuff cuz some times i get bored just walking around on the maps and i need somewhere to chill after training but i kinda wanna be alone. i know im probably the only one who wants a room for myself to design but like if your like me you could maybe have spare pets running around in your room and you can get furnature as quest items and stuff if you bring certain people materials.... also, if we have our own rooms in the innkeepers building it can be so you can lock it so only you can be there by yourself or some kind of invite like the pt and summon invite to invite your friends. and the best part to me in my thoughts is that this idea would be the only way EVER where the opposing side (siras or lanos) cant get to you nomatter what :) cuz sometimes i get annoyed when i (in siras) walk into my castle where i feel safe and see a random lanos mage or same goes for the vill. its kinda like "oh thats nice im on my noob and hes pkn me... cant rly do much about it cept leave and get pkd by another" well... this is my own thought and you really dont have to agree. to me this is an idea that can never grow old like the arena quickly seemed to and this idea could be changed easily durring updates in my mind as well by simply adding new items to add too it. you dont have to agree i just thought i would throw out the idea ive had for quite some time now and i think if any of you get bored every once and awhile like i do then i think you may like an idea like this :) ALSO: something that i just thought of. this is an oppertunity for those of us that are running low on baggage space. With this idea that wouldnt be a problem at all anymore i assure you:) because- if the GMs make this idea then say they make some kind of furnature item like a shelf or a chest. it could quite possibly have storage space and more slots than a bag like maybe 10 because in reality they are much bigger than a bag. More storage space with one item= less money being spent= much happier people because they can then buy stuff they want and not bags that cost 50-70k each. :) The GMs could even put a piggy bank or something with it for us to be able to put spare money in it to help us save up some :) *now i know most of you reading this have a storage character and i understand that. i myself have a storage acct but its kinda a hassle because i have to xfer stuff from my ipad to my phone and thats needed mostly when im out of the house. so think about it :) '''Petition!' if you think this is a good idea then please sign below where I have written 'Petition! '''then posted a comment. THANKS! Category:Blog posts